Secrets Build Bridges, the Truth Burns them Down
by MaxietheBanana
Summary: RATED M FOR A REASON- Bad language, extreme drama, fighting, bloodshed, murder, adult scenarios, and completely insane MR OCs... Don't read it if you don't like it, this was mainly written for my pals at the Maximum Ride RP... DRAMA ENSURES!


Alice's POV:

I've always thought that it was the job of a best friend to lie to you. I mean, that's the short wasy of saying it, anyway. But when you think abou8t it, it's true, right? Like, say your best friend just saved up all of her allowance, which noticeably enough, you don't get, an spent all of it, every dime, nickel, ppenny, dollar, on a pair of shoes that she loves. And you take one look, and you kinda hurl in your mouth a bit. But instead of blowing chunks all over her new kicks, you suck it up, put on a smile, and tell her you love them.

That friendship is lies. Sometimes, honesty is definitely not the best policy.

That was one thing I have always adored about the friendship I've got wuith my best friend, Amora. But the thing is, the lies I'm keeeping from her are a bit more severe than that.

I glanced over at Alex. He was my other best friend, and perhaps, more than a friend? Maybe, friends with benefits, I don't know, and honestly, I couldn't care lss.

I just laughed a bit. Honestly.

Anyway, Alex adn I have a bit of a special friendship. Alex, well, me and him used to date. We're still kind of on and off, to be honest.

Hahah, In did again. Honest.

Now, here's nthe catch about his kind of relationship. I mean, the make up sex is amazing and all, but on the lower part of the deal, Alex is actually engaged. To Amora. Which really bums me out, for the most part, because I really like Alex, he's sexy, to say the least, and yet Amora and I are tighter than... Actually, I probably shouldn't crack that joke. It may be too dirty, even for me.

But the point is, I shouldn't be with Alex. Huh. I don't really like to follow expectations, anyway, though.

Alex rolled over in bed, his electric blue hair a mess, the covers crumpled over him. I grinned down at him, pulling the blankets more to my side, to cover my chest. I yawned, leaning over to him and batting at his cheek. "Get up, dumbass..." I whispered, turning my attention to the door. "Amora is probably wondering where you are right about now."

His eyes flew open at the mention at Amora, and I snorted. "Wow, you really are her lapdog, aren't you!" I teased, getting up with a creak of the bed and slipping on a black, lacy robe.

He groaned and pulled on some boxers. "God... Somebody is feeling extra bitchy today, aren't we?" he snapped back. I grinned, vision clouded by that morning sense, and pressed my lips to his, basically cramming my tongue down his throat.

I pulled back for breath, drumming my nails against his back. "No need to be a dick about it."

He stood up, stretching his long arms over his head, smirking down at me. "Whatever you say, Princess." I beamed at him, I loved the nicknames Alex called me. It was always so sweat when he would tell me these things. 'Course, they were usually always meant sarcastically, but I just loved to hear him say these things.

I laughed, shoved him gently, and hopped out of the door. "Just, let's get some breakfast before anybody actually notices us, mmkay?" I said, already halfway down the hallway. He trailed behind me, drumming on the walls obnoxiously. I turned my head back to glare at him, giving him a "Seriously?" look.

I stopped in the kitchen, grabbing a carton of milk and chugging it down, slamming it down on the counter as it was half full, and letting out a relaxed sigh. Safe again. I kicked an empty booze bottle to the side and rolled it under my other foot. I wondered to myself, how had nobody caught nto this affair with Alex and I? I felt kinda... Ridiculous. I mean, I was kinda sick of sneaking around with him. But he insisted that we stay secret, so I listened. At least nobody knew.

SIlent's POV:

I prssed my back against the wall. What was going on between them, I wondered. Slowly, realization hit me. Alex, and Alice, were sleeping together... And as far as I knew, Amora and Alex were getting married... I pulled out my sketchbook, making quick little doodles in a rush of panick. There was no way Amora was okay with this... She didn't know. But I did?


End file.
